


Do You Feel It?

by AmazingRoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, betas? what are those?, contemplating life, emilie is mentioned... like once, i honestly don’t know how to tag this, i mean the gabenath is there but not there, nathalie’s self preservation is nonexistent, prompt: in the rain, two adults can’t talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: A night in the rain leads Nathalie to question everything she knows. Does she really know who she is? Does she know why she does what she does? The inner turmoil she feels...The rain pouring down, do you feel it?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Do You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

> all i can really say is that my therapist asked me to write about someone in the rain and it turned into this.

Nathalie stared up at the sky, lost in her own world. None could tell whether the water running down her face were raindrops or tears - not even herself. Was the stinging of her eyes from crying, or was it from not blinking enough? 20 seconds was slower than average, but she was lost in thought. Perhaps it was like reading. Was she aware of where she was? Was she aware of  _ who _ she was?

Perhaps yes, perhaps no. The turmoil within distracted her from all. Villainy was not the right path… but who was she to judge, when she did the same? When it’s for the same reasons, how could she speak on it?

She couldn’t speak on it, nor could she speak about it. Instead she suffered in silence, suffering for a family that was not her own, dying for a man who she believed did not love her the same as she did him.

The blood, the weakness of her limbs, the pain in her heart, all hidden away carefully, a blanket covering all the emotions. When was the last time she had smiled, had laughed, had truly enjoyed something?

Who was she?

The woman standing quietly in the rain, who was it? Was she just another person, going through the same, repetitive day? Was she someone more, perhaps a hero? Perhaps a villain. The only one who truly knew just then was her, but she was unresponsive to the world outside. She had just simply stopped...

Stopping. She knew she should try to help. She  _ was _ helping, just not in the way that she should. She only encouraged him with her help, when she should be helping him stop. That truly would be the only way, but neither knew how to stop. Neither knew how far they would go for love, either.

Neither knew the other’s thoughts or feelings.

_ Neither of us know each other _ was her last thought before falling into this pit of turmoil. The ability to explore her innermost desires, even getting lost in them, was that a side effect of the Miraculous? She had always ignored them before, but the sicker that she got, the weaker she became, the stronger they were.

Her vision went dark…

She did not collapse.

Such a simple thing snapped her out of the trance. She knew that she was going to die, she had chosen such a thing. Succumbing to the same fate as Emilie had, however…

Who would save her? And  _ why _ was she still conscious? Why could she hear the rain still pattering on the ground around her? Why could she still smell it in the air, when what she saw was black?

The rain no longer landed on her. Such a simple fact had escaped her, yet it explained why the world was acting like this. An umbrella held over her head by someone else, but who?

“It’s pouring out here.” She recognized the voice, somewhere in the back of her mind, but _who_?

She fished for a name...

Gabriel. Of course.

“I’m aware,” she muttered in response.

“You could catch a cold.”

“Why does that matter?”

“I don’t want to see you sick.”

“You could catch a cold as well.”

“It’s too late for you to be taking the bus alone.”

“Avoiding the subject?”

“I’m worried about you.”

What could he say to change her mind? Concern didn’t mean a thing to her. She still needed to get home. She still needed somewhere to sleep, a roof over her head, she needed to  _ survive _ .

“You’re only delaying me.”

“You should stay. Your clothes are soaking wet and there’s less of a chance of you getting sick.”

_ You should stay _ . Such a simple phrase, yet with so much power to her. She already had a room, what was the issue?

“Perhaps I should.”

She hadn’t broken her gaze from the sky, so she didn’t see his worried frown melt into relief.

“Come inside, you shouldn’t stand out here any longer.”

She turned to face him and grasped the handle of the umbrella. “You shouldn’t either.” Such a simple statement, and she walked inside. She didn’t offer to walk with him underneath the umbrella, she didn’t let him use it himself.

Someday they will talk, they will discuss their feelings, but tonight is not that night. It will be a long journey, a frustrating one, but they will eventually. All that mattered tonight is that for once, Nathalie had a smile on her face.


End file.
